


Miscellany [Fan Art]

by FredTheDinosaur



Category: Elementary, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredTheDinosaur/pseuds/FredTheDinosaur
Summary: Extra bits - doodles, silly versions of my fan art, portraits that don't fit anywhere, sketches and behind the scenes bits.
Relationships: Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler/Joan Watson (Elementary)
Kudos: 8





	1. Birbs




	2. Mrs Jamie Watson <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "Know your face comic" but the version where I drew on Moriaty's canvas and died laughing.


	3. I love Susie




End file.
